


over a cliff

by cyoza



Series: smut [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kinda, Smut, abc scandal, hes a democrat if you're wondering, just wanna make that clear, scandal/titans crossover none of you asked for, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyoza/pseuds/cyoza
Summary: Political consultant Kory Anders feels drawn to her Presidential candidate and when they're left alone outside her hotel room, sparks fly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644073
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	over a cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I rewatched scandal recently and ended up here; I don't really have very much more to say about it honestly. I'm actually pretty pleased with how it turned out so I really hope you enjoy this!

It had been a long day. 

Kory had spent all day making phone calls and dealing with reporters and now all she wanted was a foot rub and a glass of wine. But instead she had to settle for a lifeless hotel bed and a warm shower to rejuvenate her. 

‘Well, I’ll see you in the morning.’ Governor Grayson’s voice pulled her from her tired haze and caused her to turn back to him. 

If she was being honest, she had hit the jackpot with him as a candidate. He was charming, charismatic, intelligent and that wasn’t mentioning his starkly good looks. With his full head of rippling amber hair, warm and inviting smile and captivating brown eyes, he looked every bit as presidential as he was handsome. She would’ve had no problem with getting him elected if it wasn’t for his one shortfall - his relationship with his fiance. 

Despite being together for many years, their relationship presented as rigid and cold. ‘A partnership that had broken down’ he had once explained to Kory after one too many drinks. Dawn was beautiful, kind and powerful but there was something about them together that brought out the worst out in each other and it showed to anyone who saw them in close proximity to each other for more than an hour. So they continued to brave the public, getting better and better at doing so the more she intervened. She was going to fix them enough to get him in office and that was that. Their relationship was beyond her and so was he. 

She reminded herself of the fact constantly whenever her mind started to wander. When it started to drift to the memories of the lingering looks he gave her, when she thought of the hard lines of his body under his impeccably crisp shirts, when the curve of his ass in those streamlined trousers of his popped into her mind. As much as the physical connection dominated her mind, there was something deeper that she tried to ignore. Something that had been there from their first meeting and had only intensified when they were alone together for the first time. 

Sure, she had been yelling at him at the time but that wasn’t important. 

She was hesitant to take the job initially, having preconceived ideas about him but it was difficult to reject a request from the infamous Bruce Wayne. So she begrudgingly accepted the offer and just as she’d expected they’d butted heads at the first meeting. Kory wasn’t one to mince words and her entrance into his world exhibited as such. She was sure that ‘You look like you don’t screw your fiance’ as a response to ‘What’s the problem with our strategy?’ wasn’t an altogether conventional entrance into someone’s life but all she had done was poke the elephant in the room and the last thing she expected was to be fired for stating the obvious.

But it wasn’t until later, when they were alone in the hallway of the community hall that she had really felt the effects of their connection. Felt her world tilt as his intense eyes drifted to her lips after he offered her a half-arsed apology for his actions. She had been able to brush it aside but whatever feeling it was grew more and more and therefore became difficult to dismiss it the more they got to know each other. 

But no thinking of that now: now it was time for bed. 

‘Goodnight, Governor Grayson.’ She flashed him a smile before gripping her suitcase and dragging it towards her room. 

‘Unless..you want some company.’ 

His words halted her, her hands stilling around the handle of her suitcase. Is this what she wanted? Could she allow this to happen? She knew where this would go if she let him step even a foot into her room. 

‘Governor Grayson…’ She started hesitantly. 

‘Don’t you think we’re past that, Kory?’

‘Dick..’ 

‘That’s better’ 

But she continued as he hadn’t commented. 

‘..that would be inappropriate’ 

‘Nothing about our relationship is appropriate, Kory. Me saying hello is inappropriate - nothing that I do will ever be appropriate when I feel the way that I do about you.’ 

‘Please, don’t do this. What about Dawn?’ She reminded him, still refusing to look at him as her head tilted towards him.

‘What about Dawn? We both knew what it was when we got into it. A political marriage is what it is. I guess we just underestimated what that would mean. But I know what it is with you. I know exactly who I am with you. Tell me you don’t feel the same. Have the strength to lie to me and you’ll be stronger than I ever could be because I can’t ignore this. Whatever this is between us is real and I know you know it’s there.’ 

Kory said nothing further as she finally turned to look at him fully, his face sincere and open as he scrutinized her, trying to find an answer he was scared she wouldn’t give. Forces battled between her, clashing and opposing until they finally calmed to show what she always knew - she couldn’t ignore this either. 

She stayed silent as she removed her room key from her back pocket and swiped it behind her, the click of the door increasing her heart rate by an alarming amount. She broke eye contact to turn and open it, dragging her suitcase along until it was beside her. Dick followed, also pulling his suitcase along with him until he was inside the room allowing her to close the door. 

A moment passed and they looked at each other. 

Then they were kissing. 

Lips tangled in a lifelong knot that neither of them could ever possibly untie. Dick’s hand travelled past her backside and down to her legs, lifting her so they bracketed his hips. She rolled her hips and suddenly she was crashing into the wall, her thighs hitting cold wood as a distant crash echoed in her ears and a light disappeared beside her. 

There goes the lamp. 

But did she care? Not really. 

All she could think about was the firm fingers of Dick’s hands clawing at her waist and the blistering kiss he left on her lips as his hands traveled further up until he had clasped both of her own hands away from his chest into both of his palms. 

He jerked his head back abruptly, leaving her feeling bereft. But the following look he gave her as he freed her hands from his left her skin scorching. 

‘Take off your clothes.’ 

His voice was low and gentle but demanding enough that she had no choice to comply. 

She peered at him through her eyelashes as she lifted her hands to slip open her blouse. Button after button until the lavender silk shirt hovered into a pool around her feet, leaving the curves of her breasts exposed to him. His eyes dropped from her face to observe her body in a lecherous desire as she continued to undress, unhooking her grey slacks so they too fell to the floor, leaving her in nothing but lace underwear. It wasn’t until she began to slip off her pearly pumps that he spoke again. 

‘Keep them on,’ He commanded roughly. 

So she did as he’d asked, leaning back into the cabinet so her body was stretched out before him. He surveyed her with an intensity that had her feeling simultaneously empowered and completely self conscious. 

Open and vulnerable to do whatever he wanted with her. 

But he simply slipped off his own items of clothing until he stood in front of her in nothing but boxers, both of them equally naked once again. Then he was moving towards her, his lips capturing hers in a slow and impassioned kiss and his hands everywhere at once. 

The next thing she knew, her hair clouded around her in a flurry of curls as her head hit the pillow of her bed. He didn’t give her time to recover however, before he wrenched his lips away from hers to scatter kisses down the stretch of her neck...of her chest..of her stomach. Until he finally reached the white lace of her pants, wasting no time sliding his fingers under the material and pulling it down to her knees and over her ankles so it too landed on the floor. 

Dick began at her feet, slipping off the dagger heels and stroking calloused hands up her calves, pressing soft kisses as he went. He soon parted her legs and dove deep into the depths of her inner thigh, stroking his tongue along the space of her left one till he reached the inner V that ended at her epicentre of pleasure. He took his time as he trailed closer to the place they both wanted him to be. And eventually he gave in. He opened her legs even further as he moved his fingers to spread her most vulnerable a and enveloped her most sensitive flesh in his mouth. Darting a tongue out, he pressed his lips to her sensitive flesh in a feather light kiss, prompting a sharp intake of breath followed by a low shudder from Kory. 

‘You taste so good,’ He moaned, grazing his teeth gently across the sensitive nub again drawing out a breathless whimper from her. 

Her long fingers came to grip the tufts hair at the top of his head, sending a ripple of pleasure travelling through his body. He was growing harder and harder by the second, feeling like he could burst anytime soon. He needed to move it along before he couldn’t hold back anymore. So he released his hands from her hips and slid two fingers into her entrance. 

‘Oh! That feels s-so g-good.’ Her voice had raised several octaves and her grip had tightened enough that the fine line between pain and pleasure had been blurred. 

But it only spurred him on further, pulling his fingers in and out of her with new vigour and it wasn’t long before Kory’s legs began to tremble as she let out a staccatoed mewl. Dick looked up to see the ghost of his name on her lips as she tightened around him, her body stiffening as was overcome with her orgasm. 

He rocked back on his knees, sitting back on his heels so he could look over her and scrutinise every inch. Her eyes closed in bliss, her dark tresses spilled out around her contrasting against the ivory pillow; she was a vision of sin. Her eyes opened a moment later and her lips tilted up into a lazy, contented smile as she looked up at him. 

‘You’re extraordinary.’ She breathed, lifting her fingers to rake her fingernails across his stomach, hovering along the waistband of his boxers which were doing their level best to contain mountain that had arisen in them but were failing miserably. 

So she gave a tug at the bottom and pulled them to his knees in one swift motion, freeing him. Before he could react, she was sat up and her mouth was around the tip eliciting a guttural groan as his hands snapped up to thread through her hair. He clutched her head tighter and tighter as it bobbed back and forth, sending his body to heights he didn’t think it’d ever reached. His mind swirled with lightheadedness, knowing he was close to reaching that edge he was desperately aiming for. 

But he couldn’t let it end like this their first time. 

He forced himself to focus and managed to press a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in question and released him from her mouth, swiping her tongue across her lips and distracted him yet again. He concentrated on levelling out his breathing and tried to calm his thundering heartbeat. 

Once he had enough breath to speak, he told her ‘I’m about to show you just what you’ve been doing to me.’ 

He pushed her back so she once again lay flat on her back on the bed, lifting her torso to unclasp her bra and slink it down her arms before settling in next to her. He dipped his head to seize one of her breasts in his mouth, kicking off his boxers as he did so. Yet again her fingers found his locks and she began tugging away. If he wasn’t careful, he would get addicted to that feeling. 

Finally, he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed himself further and further until their hips met. They let out a collective sigh of elation as they received the intimacy they had been hungering after for months. He started slow, moving in and out at an agonising pace triggering various delicious sounds from her and tightening a coil in his stomach that he felt would snap very soon. 

‘F-faster.’ She begged heavenly. 

He picked up the pace, capturing her nipple between his teeth and trailing his arm across her body to land back in between her legs, applying pressure on her clit as he continued to manoeuvre inside her. Kory’s chest heaved off the began, letting out a particularly loud cry and pressed her head further into the pillow. But still she continued to dish out orders. 

‘H-Har-Hard-’ 

She didn’t manage to finish her plea before Dick completed her request and drove his hips into hers with renewed fervour, her fingernails digging into his back sharply in response. Soon enough her leg began to quiver once more, her eyes closing tightly as she tried to deal with the level of pleasure running havoc through her body. Dick wanted more than that. 

‘Look at me!’ His words burst out of him in an untamed growl. 

Her eyelashes swept upwards as she gazed at him through hooded eyes, her eyelids twitching with the effort of keeping them held up. But as her body began to tremble she had no choice to give in to her natural instincts, her eyes squeezing shut as her body shook with her second climax. Dick, however, didn’t stop. He continued to plunge into her until he too felt the familiar pressure reaching breaking point until he finally combusted. He let out an involuntary bellow as he collapsed on top of her, his body twitching with europhia as he came. 

Even with their bodies slick with dampness, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, clinging to her as he panted with exhaustion. He felt sated and calm despite adrenaline and other stimulating hormones coursing through him. 

The welcome scrape of Kory’s fingernails across his scalp somewhat soothed his rapid pulse. She continued to sift her fingers through his hair until both of their breathing returned to normal rates and he eventually lifted his head to look up at her. The silence felt too delicate to be broken but he knew it needed to be done. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered, his heart clenching at the reality of it all. 

‘For what?’ She asked, shifting her head so she could look down him. 

‘For this mess, I’ve just got us into. I crossed a line tonight that I don’t think we can ever come back from.’ He admitted sadly. 

‘Don’t be. You didn’t start anything that I didn’t want to continue.’ Her words threatened to send his heart rate shooting back up again. But he swallowed the lump in his throat and carried on. 

‘So, what now?’ Hoping that she had more answers that he did because right now he felt completely shit out of luck. 

‘Honestly? I don’t know, Dick. You’re right this is a clusterfuck of a mess now and whilst I don’t regret it, our lives just got a hell of a lot more complicated.’ 

‘Whatever happens we’ll figure it out, okay? Together.’ 

She stayed silent as she looked down at him. Scanning his face for something. Reassurance? Hope? Until finally she nodded slowly. 

‘Together.’ She agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the scenes from scandal I have specifically pulled inspo from:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN7QcOCzUvE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdGni6NZa_0&t=81s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8HD68KcdQQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMyABYe4jQ4
> 
> so yep!  
> (also I know Fitz in the end was a giant manipulative man baby but like he was smooth as fuck okay so)  
> (also also I'm done being horny on main; I think I got it all out of my system so no more unnecessary smutty fics from me I'm sorry)


End file.
